Rapid advances in material printing technologies have increased manufacturing flexibility and customization. As just one example, surface printing and three-dimensional printing techniques have rendered feasible near-on-demand and on-demand custom manufacturing. Improvements in printing technology implementation and functionality will further enhance manufacturing flexibility and customization.